bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Isshin Kurosaki/Image Gallery
Isshin Anime Images Profile Images Isshin Kurosaki Ep142 B.png|Isshin Kurosaki Isshin Kurosaki Ep142 A.png|Isshin Kurosaki. Agent of the Shinigami arc Isshin kicks Ichigo (ep1).png|Isshin kicks Ichigo for coming home late. Isshin talks to Masaki poster.png|Isshin talking to the picture of Masaki Ep4SadoInjury.png|Isshin examining Sado's injury. Ep6IsshinWonders.png|Isshin wonders about his son's secretive activities in his room. Ep7FamilyMeeting.png|Isshin in charge of the Kurosaki family meeting. Ep8WalkingToGrave.png|Isshin walks to his wife's grave with his children. Ep8KarinKicksIsshin.png|Isshin being kicked by Karin. Ep8IsshinHandstandDash.png|Isshin runs on his hands. IchigoAndIsshinTalking.jpg|Ichigo and Isshin at Masaki's grave. Ep9FatherSonChat.png|Isshin gives Ichigo serious advice. Ep9IsshinSmokes.png|Isshin smiles at Ichigo with a cigarette in his hand. Ep9IsshinIchigoGrave.png|Ichigo and Isshin stand over Masaki's grave. Isshin, Karin, Yuzu at Don Kanonji's show.png|Isshin, Karin and Yuzu go to the Don Kanonji show. Ep20KurosakisEnjoyFireworks.png|Sado and the Kurosaki family enjoy the fireworks festival. Ep20IchigoJoinsGroup.png|Isshin rushes to the festival with Ichigo's friends. Isshin gives Ichigo a protective charm.png|Isshin gives Ichigo a protective charm. Arrancar arc ShinigamiIsshin.jpg|Isshin after regaining his Shinigami powers. IsshinsZanpakuto.jpg|Isshin's Zanpakutō, Engetsu. Isshin Shinigami.jpg|Isshin Kurosaki as a Shinigami. Grand Fisher Isshin Meet.jpg|Isshin confronting Grand Fisher. Ep111Agitowari.png|Isshin kills Grand Fisher using Agitowari. Ep111Agitowari2.png|Grand Fisher lays dying after Isshin uses Agitowari to defeat him. Isshin Grand Fisher Defeat.jpg|Isshin after defeating Grand Fisher. Ep112IsshinSpeaksWithUrahara.png|Urahara and Isshin discuss the return of his powers. Ep112IsshinAnnoyed.png|Annoyed, Isshin denies being like his son. Isshin & Yuzu eavesdrop.png|Isshin and Yuzu eavesdropping. Isshin And Girls.jpg|Isshin, Karin and Yuzu. Ep116IsshinYuzuCry.png|Isshin and Yuzu cry, agreeing to let Rukia stay. Hueco Mundo arc Isshin Ryuken 1.jpg|Isshin and Ryūken Ishida discussing being fathers. Fake Karakura Town arc 296Isshin arrives.png|Isshin arrives in the fake Karakura Town, surprising Ichigo. 296Chohigezutsuki.png|Isshin uses Chōhigezutsuki on Ichigo. 296Isshin restrains.png|Isshin restrains Ichigo while telling him to be quiet. Ep296OniHeadpoke.png|Isshin uses Oni Headpoke on Aizen. 297Aizen reaches.png|Aizen reaches his limit as a Shinigami while fighting Isshin. 297Ichigo and Isshin argue.png|Ichigo and Isshin argue over the nature of Aizen's transformation. 300Aizen appears.png|Aizen appears in the midst of Ichigo, Isshin, and Urahara. 300Aizen attacks.png|Aizen attacks Urahara with his Zanpakutō while kicking Isshin. AizenCaughtByUraharaIsshin.jpg|Isshin and Kisuke Urahara catch Aizen. Isshin Battles Aizen.png|Isshin fighting Aizen. Yoruichi Urahara Isshin attack Aizen.png|Urahara, Yoruichi and Isshin battle Aizen. 300Isshin, Urahara & Yoruichi vs. Aizen.png|Isshin, Urahara, and Yoruichi face off against Aizen. 301Isshin fires.png|Isshin uses Getsuga Tenshō on Aizen. Ichigo and Isshin.png|A wounded Isshin encourages Ichigo to save Karakura Town. Isshin Ichigo Dangai.png|Isshin grows tired while Ichigo trains. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep343WhichTie.png|Isshin asks Yuzu for fashion advice. Ep343Isshin fall out window.png|Isshin falls out a window. Ep343IchigoIsshinWindow.png|Ichigo tries to make Isshin fall. Ep344KugosIsshinPicture.png|Kūgo Ginjō reveals his picture of Isshin. Ep356UraharaAsks.png|Urahara asks Isshin if he is sure. Isshin, Urahara andRukia.png|Isshin and Urahara with Rukia. Ep350IsshinMeetsUrahara.png|Isshin meets Urahara. Isshin carries the Reiatsu sword.png|Isshin carries a strange glowing, blue sword. Ep362UraharaIsshinCatchSadoOrihime.png|Isshin and Urahara catch Sado and Orihime. Bount arc (anime only) Ep64KurosakiBreakfast.png|Isshin and Ichigo arguing. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ep330 Isshin hugs Yuzu.png|Isshin hugs Yuzu, while crying. Music Covers Bleach B Station S2V5.png|Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, and Ichigo on the cover of the fifth volume of the second Bleach B Station season. Isshin Manga Images Agent of the Shinigami arc 1Isshin kicks.png|Isshin kicks Ichigo in the face. 7Cover.png|Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu on the cover of Chapter 7. 20Cover.png|Isshin with his daughters, Orihime, Rukia, and Tatsuki on the cover of Chapter 20. 25Cover.png|Ichigo and Isshin on the cover of Chapter 25. 51Cover.png|Isshin and every other character in the series on the cover of Chapter 51. 69Cover.png|Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu on the cover of Chapter 69. Soul Society arc 182Cover.png|Isshin and several others on the cover of Chapter 182. Arrancar arc 187Cover.png|Isshin Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 187. 187Agitowari.png|Isshin uses Agitowari on Grand Fisher. 188Agitowari.png|Grand Fisher dies after Isshin bisects him with Agitowari. Fake Karakura Town arc Isshin Kurosaki reveals himself to Aizen (& Ichigo).png|Isshin intervenes in Ichigo's fight with Aizen. 398Cover.png|Isshin and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 398. 398Oni Dekopin.png|Isshin's finger flick attack. 403Cover.png|Isshin, Ichigo, and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 403. 404Cover.png|Isshin, Ichigo, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 404. 405Isshin attacks.png|Isshin's Getsuga Tenshō against Aizen. 408Cover.png|Isshin and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 408. Ichigo and Isshin.jpg|Wounded Isshin encourages Ichigo to save Karakura Town. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Isshin out window.png|Ichigo sends Isshin out a window. 449Cover.png|Isshin and Urahara on the cover of Chapter 449. 454Cover.png|Isshin and Urahara on the cover of Chapter 454. Isshin and Kisuke Chapter 454.png|Urahara and Isshin walking through the moonlit streets. 462Isshin and Urahara carry.png|Isshin and Urahara catch Orihime and Sado after knocking them out. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 528Isshin confronts.png|Isshin confronts Ichigo in Ikumi Unagiya's house. 528Isshin decides.png|Isshin decides it is time to tell Ichigo about his past as a Shinigami captain. 536Isshin explains.png|Isshin finishes his flashback. 536Isshin decides.png|Isshin decides to reveal the truth of Masaki's death. 529Captain Isshin.png|Isshin as the 10th Division captain. 529Rangiku escorts.png|Rangiku escorts Isshin to his office. 529Isshin tells.png|Isshin tells Rangiku to look after the division while he's gone. 530Isshin tells.png|Isshin tells the two Shinigami he wants to "pee alone". 530Isshin exerts.png|Isshin powering up to attract the mysterious killer. 531Isshin vs. White.png|Isshin battles White. 531Isshin attacks.png|Isshin clashing with the Hollow creature. 531Isshin releases.png|Isshin releasing his Zanpakutō. 532Isshin demands.png|Isshin yells for his attacker to reveal themselves. 532Engetsu's technique.png|Isshin attacking White. 534Urahara appears.png|Isshin and Ryūken meet Urahara. 535Isshin is told.png|Isshin is told he can choose whether Masaki lives or dies. 535Urahara tells.png|Urahara tells Isshin what will happen if he saves Masaki. 535Isshin decides.png|Isshin decides to save Masaki. 535Isshin tells.png|Isshin tells Urahara why he is choosing to save Masaki. 535Isshin saves.png|Isshin saves Masaki. 536Isshin confronts.png|Isshin confronts Masaki's inner Hollow. 674Isshin and Ryuken arrive.png|Isshin and Ryuken arrive in Wahrwelt. Isshin Video Clips IsshinHandstandDash.gif|Isshin using his hands to run. IsshinFingerFlick.gif IsshinGetsugaTensho.gif Chōhigezutsuki.gif|Isshin uses Super Stubble Headbutt on Ichigo. Agitowari.gif|Isshin uses Agitowari on Grand Fisher. KaikyōKotei.gif|Isshin uses Kaikyō Kotei in the Dangai. Category:Images